


Remaking Aaron Hotchner…with Subtitles

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it felt as if they had been lovers forever.  Physically, sexually, he had an answer for her every question and vice-versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remaking Aaron Hotchner…with Subtitles

**Author's Note:**

> The language they’re speaking is Italian. Forgive me if its not conversational and more directly translated, all I got is Google.

“I don’t think this was based on a true story. What do you think?”

“Well you're the one who’s been in the BAU forever. Does it sound familiar?”

“Not at all.” Hotch shook his head. “I think I would remember a mild-mannered housewife pulling a nutty. I surely would’ve remembered her being acquitted. It can't be true.”

“I don’t think that was the point. You were supposed to just laugh and have a good time. It was tongue and cheek.” Emily looked at him, immediately recognizing the look on his face. “You hated it, didn’t you?”

“Hate is a strong word.” Hotch took the remote and turned off the DVD. “It was just…”

“I know John Waters is an acquired taste. I think it’s hysterical. C'mon, Barry Manilow and phone-stalking your neighbors over beef with a parking space.” Emily laughed. “Yeah, it’s an acquired taste.”

“Well I like _Hairspray_.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I thought John Travolta…”

“Oh my God, no!” Emily covered her ears. “No, no, no, stop talking.”

“What's the matter with you?”

“John Travolta as Edna is sacrilege; its such camp. It’s Divine all the way. Remakes are wrong, they’re just wrong. That whole thing…no.” She shook her head.

“So you're a purist?” He asked.

“There are just certain things that should stay the way they are. How would you feel if they decided to remake _To Kill a Mockingbird_ starring John Travolta, or _The Three Faces of Eve_ with Jennifer Aniston? They totally whitewashed the remake and made it into some colorful spectacle that was all fluff when the original was dark and edgy. And I know what you're going to say…you're going to say the whole point of remaking something is to add something to it but I disagree.”

“I wasn’t going to say that.”

“Huh?”

“I wasn’t going to say that. But its funny and kinda cute to see you get all riled up about it.” Hotch grinned. “Look at you; your face is all red.”

“I'm not riled up, Hotch.”

“Oh yes you are. Your voice went up an octave and had that lilt to it.”

“What lilt?” Emily asked.

“It’s a combination of slightly manic and holier than thou.”

“Oh shut up.” She punched his arm but smiled. “OK, I get passionate about some things. I know its silly sometimes but when we have films that mark moments and milestones in our lives and then they remake them, I don't know, it’s almost like lessening that moment in some way. Does that make sense?”

“Not really.” Hotch shook his head.

Emily made a noise of aggravation, punching him again. Hotch laughed and leaned to kiss her cheek. That made her smile.

“Do you know what I like about you?” He asked.

“What?”

“You're adorkable.”

She tackled him on the bed. They tussled for a little while before Hotch surrendered. She straddled him and his hands circled her waist.

“Do you know what I like about you, Aaron Hotchner?”

“What?”

“That you use words like adorkable to describe me.”

“I could use many more words to describe you.” He said.

“Be careful Secret Agent Man.”

“Mmm, sexy for one.” Hotch smiled. “Smart, kind, sweet, funny, sexy…”

“You said sexy already.” Emily replied.

“It bears repeating.”

She caressed his face, leaning over him. Her soft lips kissed his nose and then his mouth. Emily ran her tongue over Hotch’s, loving the way his body always responded to hers. Sometimes it felt as if they had been lovers forever. Physically, sexually, he had an answer for her every question and vice-versa. Hotch’s hands moved down to cup her ass and Emily moaned in his mouth.

“Love you,” He mumbled against her lips. “You are…”

“I'm what?” Emily pulled away just a bit. Her lips lingered over his and Hotch shivered at her breath on his skin.

“Lo vi amo piu delle parole puo esprimere.” (1)

“Oh my…Aaron…”

“Vostra bellezza ha sempre fermato in me la trace.” (2)

“Vi sono un tale stupefacente l’uomo.” (3) Emily replied.

“Tu sei la donna dei miei sogni.” (4)

“Fare l’amore per me, Aaron.” (5)

“What?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t know what I just said?” She asked.

“No. I know a few phrases but…” Hotch smiled. “I just wanted to say something beautiful to you in a language that was just as beautiful. Tell me what you said, Emily.”

She took the bottom of his tee shirt, flipping it up and over his head. She gave him another passionate kiss.

“I’ll do better than that; I’ll show you. There is more than one beautiful language for us to speak in.”

Emily undid his jeans and pulled them down his legs. “Lei mi fa cosi caldo.” (6) She murmured as she kissed the inside of his thigh.

“Keep talking, baby.” Hotch whispered, pulling her up and into his arms. They kissed as he kicked the jeans off his ankles and feet. “I don’t know what you said but I have a feeling if I did I would like it. I like it anyway.”

“Non abbiamo mai bisogno delle parole. I nostril corpi parlano per noi.” (7)

He rolled them on the mattress, taking off Emily’s tee shirt as they went. It was actually his tee shirt, an Eric Clapton concert tee. Hotch loved when she wore his clothes…he loved to take his clothes off of her. The nibbling of her neck, an important step in the quest to wholly possess her, was interrupted by the vibrating of his cell phone.

“Fuck.” Hotch muttered into the crook of her neck. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Emily wanted to tell him not to answer but that was never an option. Sometimes she had to come second, sometimes third. When you loved Aaron Hotchner you dealt with it. That didn’t make it easy but it made it bearable.

“Hotchner.”

“Daddy, I won a goldfish!”

“What?”

“I won a goldfish! Can you hear me Daddy?”

“I can hear you, Jack Jack.” Hotch rolled his body off of Emily’s. He heard the soft groan from her diaphragm and it made him frown a bit. “What happened?”

“We’re at the school fair.” Jack said.

Hotch looked out the window. It was gray, the sky full of rain and thunder. They must have moved it inside for the afternoon. Hotch assumed it had been canceled. He should've known better than to make assumptions.

“I knocked down three bottles with a ball, Daddy, and I won a fish.”

“That’s awesome, buddy. What’re you gonna name him?”

“Um…I dunno. What do you want to name him?”

“He’s your fish, Jack. Take some time and think about it. I’m sure you’ll come up with something perfect. I wish I would’ve seen you knock down those bottles.”

“It was awesome!” Jack exclaimed. “Can I see you soon, Daddy?”

“Yes, I promise. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long.”

“Mommy said you had to catch the bad people again.”

“Yeah, I did. Next Saturday we’ll hang out. How would you like that?”

“Yeah! Can we play soccer?”

“We can do anything you want.”

“OK. Mommy wants to talk to you now. I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, Jack.” Hotch took a deep breath. “I love you all the way to the moon and back.”

“And across the whole universe?” Jack asked.

“Across the whole universe. Bye.”

“Aaron?”

“Hey Haley.”

“I hope Jack didn’t interrupt anything. He insisted on calling you when he won his fish.”

“No, um, you know I always try to find time for him.”

“He hasn’t seen you in two weeks.” She said.

“I know. I'm gonna pick him up next Saturday morning; try for a whole weekend.”

“Alright.” She sounded resigned but wasn’t going to fight about it. “Are you at work?”

“Yeah.” He lied and hated himself for it. She knew he was dating Emily, not that it was any of her business. Just like he knew she was dating that Steve guy. Both relationships were more serious than they were willing to tell each other or even themselves. Maybe that was just Hotch…he was no longer privy to anything Haley was thinking. He hadn't been for quite a long time. “I have to go.”

“Take care, Aaron.”

There was something in her voice. It wasn’t love; Hotch hadn't heard that in a long time. Concern maybe, pity? He didn’t know and there wasn’t a lot of time to speculate. It was time to end this.

“Goodbye.” He ended the call and put the cell phone back on the nightstand. A cold shiver ran threw him and Hotch tried to shake it off. He felt as if he was standing in a void, didn’t know which way to move to get back to where he’d been. He knew Emily felt it too.

He heard her sigh, get up from the bed, and leave the room. Where was she going? After a little while, Hotch got up as well, going out into the living room. She wasn’t sitting out there but he saw the bathroom door was closed. He gently knocked on it.

“I’ll be out in a little while.” Her voice was quiet.

“Em, are you OK?”

“Mmm hmm.”

She wasn’t OK. Damn, damn, damn. He hated when this happened…it wasn’t the first time. There was nothing he could do about being an ex-husband and a father. He knew that Emily wanted nothing more than for his relationship with Jack to be healthy and happy.

He also knew that she tried to rein in her feelings about Haley and sometimes lost. They had a couple of raised voice conversations about it in the past. Hotch didn't want that invading their time together today. He felt enough guilt that he wasn’t with his son after not seeing him for a while and now this.

“Are you sure?” He pressed.

She didn’t bother to answer and after a few moments with his hand pressed on the door, Hotch walked away. He went back into the bedroom, lying down on the bed. Suddenly he was exhausted; felt like he could sleep for days. He took hold of Emily’s tee shirt, inhaled her scent, and closed his eyes. He didn’t know how long he’d been lying there when he felt Emily’s body move beside him. Hotch exhaled and wrapped his arms around her. Her body relaxed on his, they both relished the feelings that created.

“Should I apologize?” He whispered.

“There's nothing to apologize for. Jack won a fish?”

“Yeah, at the school fair. He isn’t sure what he’s gonna name him.”

“I'm sure he’ll come up with something. Your little boy has a very vivid imagination.”

Hotch turned on his side, still holding her, looking into her eyes. He saw the sadness there and the strength. He almost loved her too much to be her downfall. He definitely loved her too much to let her go.

“Always.” He stroked her cheek with his finger.

“Always what?”

“Always everything. I mean that, Emily.”

“I know.” She nodded, kissing him softly. “I know, and I understand.”

She wanted to understand more than she really did. Well, it was easy to understand. Hotch was divorced with a child. He and Haley had spent nearly 30 years together…it was a long history. That history was what caused more apprehension than their child. Emily loved Jack.

It was difficult not to, just as it was difficult not to love his father. She knew Hotch and Haley weren't together anymore but that kind of love didn’t just dissipate overnight. She would be surprised if it ever did. They were never going to get back together, of that Emily was sure. Still, she was just as sure that a part of Hotch’s heart would always belong to his ex-wife and the life she tore from his fingertips.

Emily couldn’t be Haley. She didn’t even want to try. The worse part was that Hotch knew all of this, not from her words but from the lack of them. There was nothing he could do to make her feel better except love her. He had to love her with all his heart and soul. Hotch would hold on, the time would pass, and he would still be holding on.

“Let’s take a little nap.” She said.

“You wanna sleep, baby?”

“I think so. I just want some time to pass.”

“Yeah.”

Emily turned in his arms so that they were spooning. Hotch grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed to cover them. Then he held onto her, gently kissing the special spot on her shoulder that always made her quiver.

“L’amo cosi molto.” Hotch whispered. “Sempre.” (8)

“Me too.” She took his hand, kissed it, and held it close to her heart. Emily needed to sleep. When she woke up she would deal with whatever she had to deal with, but right now it was about being in his arms and the peace that always came with it.

***

Translations

1\. I love you more than words can express.  
2\. Your beauty has always stopped me in my tracks.  
3\. You're such an amazing man.  
4\. You're the woman of my dreams.  
5\. Make love to me.  
6\. You make me so hot.  
7\. We never need words. Our bodies speak for us.  
8\. I love you so much. Always.  



End file.
